


Torn Wings

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Cindered Shadows DLC Spoilers, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri is not nearly as clever as he thought he was, and he pays the price for it.
Relationships: Alphard | Aelfric Dahlman/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Torn Wings

Yuri cradled the side of his jaw, and glared up at Aelfric from where he had fallen on the floor.

“Did you think that I was ignorant of your deception?” Aelfric asked. His face was twisted into a snarl that was so jarringly different from his usual docile expression that Yuri recoiled.

Yuri huffed, “I only assumed that you were too obsessed with Sitri to notice—”

The hand came down on his jaw again. Yuri gave a hiss of pain.

“A dirty mouth such as yours is unfit to even speak her name,” Aelfric growled.

Aelfric grabbed the collar of Yuri’s uniform, pulling him closer, until they were face-to-face.

Yuri stared into his eyes, and saw the soul of a deranged man. He’d seen it before. Aelfric was too far gone to be helped. There was nothing that Yuri could do for him.

“It would seem that you want to be punished, Yuri” Aelfric spat. “Severely.”

Then, he kissed Yuri. 

It was so unexpected that Yuri bit the inside of his own mouth. Aelfric sucked Yuri’s lips, then shoved their tongues together.

Yuri struggled against him, but Aelfric’s hold was too strong. He could not break away. He turned an eye to the corner of the room, where his friends were tied and bound. He thanked the goddess that they were still unconscious and could not bear witness to what was unfolding.

“You are nothing more than a harlot,” Aelfric muttered against Yuri’s lips. One of his hands crept down to fondle Yuri’s backside through the fabric of his pants. He rubbed at his perky cheek, giving it a firm squeeze. 

Aelfric pulled Yuri closer, kneading Yuri’s bottom with both hands. Yuri felt something hard press against his stomach.

“Get away from me,” Yuri growled. Aelfric only sneered.

He shoved Yuri back onto the ground. Then, he placed his legs on either side of Yuri’s torso, straddling him. He pinned Yuri’s arms above his head with one of his hands. With the other, he began to unbutton the front of Yuri’s uniform.

Yuri again tried to fight against Aelfric. But it was no use. He could not summon any strength to his limbs. He was at Aelfric’s complete mercy.

“What the hell did you do to me?” Yuri barked.

Aelfric’s crazed grin sent shivers down his spine. “A blood-draining spell. It is necessary for the ritual. Your blood will pour forth, filling the chalice. It is far less messy than slicing you open.”

Yuri’s face paled. He could see it now, the wispy red aura that surrounded him. He’d thought that his eyes had been playing tricks on him. But now he could see that it was his own blood, being pulled from his body. 

In the corner, his friends were surrounded by a similar, crimson-colored mist. With each passing second, they grew weaker. They were dying.

“If you fight me, I will slit your mother’s throat.” Then Aelfric added with a snort, “Not that you can do much in your current state.”

Aelfric licked Yuri’s nipples, tonguing circles around his pink areolas. He alternated between sucking and nipping at them.

“Such beautiful skin,” Aelfric commented, running his tongue along Yuri’s sternum. “Almost as beautiful as Sitri’s.”

Yuri grit his teeth. He hated this. He hated the sensation of Aelfric’s wet tongue wriggling against his skin like a worm. He hated the degrading comments that Aelfric made. But most of all, he hated being backed into a corner like this. But he had lived through worse. He would survive this, too, one way or another.

Aelfric released Yuri’s arms. Yuri was too feeble to even twitch his fingers. Aelfric reseated himself on Yuri’s chest, and unbuttoned his pants. His erect penis poked out, the tip only inches away from Yuri’s glossy lips.

“Suck it,” he ordered.

Yuri couldn’t even move his head. His entire body felt so weak. It was far worse than the time that he had fallen ill as a child. It felt as if every inch of his body was turning into lead, heavy and immovable.

“Allow me to assist you,” Aelfric said. He grabbed a fistful of Yuri’s hair and positioned his head.

He pried open Yuri’s lips, then shoved himself into Yuri’s mouth. He shook his hips, his balls smacking against Yuri’s face with each thrust.

“Your silver tongue is not good for much,” Aelfric said, “But I will admit that your throat has some use.”

Yuri wanted to sob, but he could only make muffled gagging sounds.

The dick was so warm in his mouth. It twitched with arousal.

“So tight,” Aelfric muttered. He grabbed Yuri’s head with both hands, pressing his length as far down the boy’s throat as he could manage. He gave a satisfied groan as he finally spent.

Yuri’s body automatically swallowed the bitter semen.

Aelfric removed himself from Yuri’s mouth, smearing his remaining seed into Yuri’s make-up.

“This color suits you,” Aelfric remarked.

Aelfric slid off of Yuri. Then, placing his hands under Yuri’s body, he flipped him over so that he lay on his stomach. He slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of Yuri’s pants, and tugged them over the curve of his slender hips.

Yuri shut his eyes. He heard the rustle of Aelfric’s robe, then felt Aelfric rub something cold against his rim.

“It is amazing that someone like you is still this tight,” Aelfric observed as he wriggled his finger into Yuri’s twitching hole. “I know that this place has seen its fair share of use.”

Yuri tried to suppress the memories that began to surface in his mind. Memories of old men, eager to have a taste of the lavender-haired beauty. Of women, who wanted to keep him as a plaything. Of his classmates at the Academy, who had cornered him in a classroom one day. One by one, the memories returned to him, bringing with them pain and bitterness.

While Yuri battled with his own thoughts, Aelfric continued to tease Yuri’s hole. He added another finger, twisting them so that they prodded against Yuri’s prostate. He smirked when Yuri gave an involuntary shudder. Aelfric dabbed more oil onto his hand, then pressed another digit inside. He listened to the obscene squelch that sounded each time he moved his fingers.

“You should be ready now,” Aelfric said, sliding his fingers out of Yuri. 

Aelfric lined up the head of his cock with Yuri’s anus. He nudged the head inside, meeting with little resistance.

“Your insides are rather warm,” he said as he worked himself into a quick-paced rhythm. He hilted himself inside of Yuri, then pulled back until only the tip remained inside. Then, mercilessly, he shoved himself back in.

Soft, panting noises escaped from Yuri’s mouth. His body was exerted. As he was now, he could not keep up with Aelfric’s pace.

But Aelfric didn’t care. He slammed into Yuri relentlessly, moaning about his tightness, and comparing his body to Sitri’s.

“I have always wondered,” Aelfric began, as his hips smacked against Yuri’s. “Is this how you tricked that noble into sending you to the Officers Academy? Did you debase yourself for him like this?”

Yuri already had a scathing reply on his tongue. But before he could try to work his lips to form the words, he heard something.

“Yuri-bird?” The voice was faint, but unmistakable.

Yuri’s eyes darted to the corner. They had been unconscious for so long that he had nearly forgotten that they were there. But now they were awake.

“Yuri-bird,” Hapi repeated, “What…?”

Her voice trailed off as she stared at the intermingling forms of Yuri and Aelfric. Beside her, Constance and Balthus had also begun to stir.

“Oh, look, Yuri,” Aelfric chuckled, “Your friends have awoken. Would you like to give them a better view of your punishment?”

Aelfric placed his hands around Yuri’s waist and shifted so that Yuri sat in his lap. Their bodies were angled towards Hapi and the others, giving them a clear view of the point at which Yuri and Aelfric were connected.

With his hands still on Yuri’s waist, Aelfric lifted Yuri up until he was half-inside of him. Then, he dropped Yuri back down, impaling him on his penis. He repeated this motion, bucking his hips each time Yuri came down, and pounding deeper into him.

The shame was overwhelming. Yuri watched the faces of his friends as they attempted to make sense of what was happening. Hapi averted her gaze. Constance’s expression appeared to be caught between fury and disgust. Balthus grimaced.

Yuri cursed himself. He should have known better. He shouldn’t have gotten so cocky. His plan had failed, and—once Aelfric finished torturing him—they would all die.

Aelfric’s hips began to stutter. Without ceremony or warning, he came inside of him. Hot cum dripped out of Yuri’s ass as Aelfric pulled out. It slipped down his thighs and splattered against the stone floor.

“You took flight from the mud into which you were born and rose to such great heights,” Aelfric said, shoving his flaccid penis back into his smallclothes. “It is such a shame that I had to tear off your wings.”


End file.
